Ep. 29 Forgotten Legacy Chapter One
Dex, Therudak, and Sam try to pull themselves together after the death of Beric. Drakir, a sneaky new character, is going to steal that sword even if he needs to take the whole body. Synopsis "Well what the hell do you have out here to bring him back?" The episode starts right where Trials and Tribulations ended, with Dex asking Sam what he's going to do about Beric's death. Sam is a taken aback - he gave Beric the choice and Beric took the belladonna. Dex relents and tries figuring out what to do about it, but Sam knows they need to get someplace safe. The clouds covering the moon won't last more than fifteen minutes, and when there's moonlight once again Dex will revert to his animalistic state. They agree to find some old giant ruins as temporary cover, making a sled for Beric's body. Therudak points out that they left a drow behind but they don't have time to waste going back for him. When they're getting Beric on the sled, they realize his arms have been repositioned - placed over his chest with Curse-Bringer in his hands. From the shadows, unknowing to the party, Drakir sees them leave with the body and follows. Stealthy Distractions They get to a large temple in ruins. The doorway is about thirty feet tall, with the door itself having been long rotted away. There's a script that they don't understand written on the exterior wall. They enter the main hall, and there are carvings all over the walls depicting the giants. Dak deciphers the stone murals as the giant empire uprising. Giants harvest crops, and then erect buildings, and about halfway through there are odd creatures. They have tentacles and they're flying through the air above the giants. Half of the giants stand in a circle holding objects above their heads. What seems to be a beam of energy shoots up through the flying creatures. They start looking around and notice a bird of prey that seems to be staring right at them through the doorway. Dex starts talking to it, and when Dak questions him he says it could be something other than a regular bird. They shrug it off and Therudak takes first watch. Dex shuts out of Daylight and everyone settles in. Slipping past Therudak, Drakir goes over to Beric's body. He lays a hand on the sword, but can't get it free. After a brief moment, the sword becomes searing hot. He casts Detect Magic and sees a great deal of magic emanating from the corpse. Drakir uses Levitate and the body rises. Suddenly the bird outside swoops in front of Therudak. He tries to grab it and shouts at it, waking up Dex and Sam. They start stirring and Drakir slides into a shadow, body in tow. Dex goes out to investigate the bird, and Drakir takes the opportunity to go further into the cave. Not finding anything, Dex returns and sees Beric is missing. He yells to Dak and lights his lantern. Dex, Dak, and Sam stick together and start looking around the cavern. Once Drakir can see they're pursuing him, he causes the body to levitate twenty feet up and climbs on a ledge, hiding in the shadows as much as possible, waiting for them to pass. As they're moving around, Dex notices movement above one of the doorways and sees Beric's body just as it slips into the shadows. Dex holds up his lantern and sees just a figure before darkness envelopes him. Drakir, having cast the spell, loses his Levitate spell and the body drops, and books it past them. Dex trips him with the ribbonweave and tries to grab him, but in the chaos he and Dak both end up on the floor, Drakir running away at top speed. As soon as he breaks free from the hallway he ducks to the side on the entrance and waits for someone to come through. "I need the body." Therudak stays with the body to make sure no one else comes for it and Sam and Dex give chase. As soon as Dex passes through the entrance, Drakir's blade is at his throat, arresting his movement. Dex asks who is he, and Drakir completely ignores him, demanding what he's doing with the body. He says he needs the body; there's not much time. Drakir keeps insisting he needs the blade. Dex tells him about the time that Beric let him hold the sword - it was kinda great, he killed a guy.The lying curse strikes again. After some back and forth Drakir agrees to take the knife from Dex's throat, as long as Therudak and Sam put their weapons away. Everyone calms down a bit and Drakir tells them again that he needs the sword, and doesn't have much time until it fades away. He needs the weapon for his people. They've been fighting in a war. He's not concerned with Mabar; his people are being killed by terrible things, creatures of nightmares. If he could take just the sword he would, but he can't, so he needs the body as well. He needs to return it to his shaman. Sam asks if his shaman knows a resurrection spell, and this Drakir does not know. Dex suggests that they all go to the shaman, if it means that Drakir gets the sword and they possibly get Beric back. Drakir gives them a look of appraisal in a slightly predatory way, and tells them they can accompany him. Sam won't go into Umbragen territory; the things they fight are too dangerous. Therudak has his doubts about the honesty of Drakir, but the drow tells him that there's no point killing him after they get to his tribe. If he could kill them now he would, but he doesn't think he can. Not by himself. After three days the magic surrounding the sword will dissipate; the journey to where the shaman is would take twelve hours of nonstop traveling. Since Dex can't see in the dark and Drakir doesn't feel like pulling him out of a pit in the middle of the night, they agree to stay in the ruins until sunup. Dex ties himself to Beric's body, still not truly putting his trust in their new companion.If you remember form the riggin' stuff, those are pretty good knots. Or at least a lot of knots. Dreams They split themselves into two hour watches, Therudak taking the first one. Drakir goes to wait outside for the night. Once Dex hits a deep sleep, he starts having a vivid dream. It's from first person perspective. He's a giant, marching out of the temple. He glances to the side and sees elves on scaffolding carving out the history of the giants on the wall. He travels through the jungle. There are a lot of towers through the treetops, showing that this was once a civilized place. He walks to a large clearing, carrying in his hand a glaive that's covered in a thin sheet of ice. Four other giants meet in the circle as tentacle creatures fly over the treetops towards them. There's an intense pain in his head as they all slam their weapons to the ground and brilliant light erupts from the ground.These are presumably the Destiny Arms. While Therudak sleeps, he also dreams. He's in the body of a hobgoblin that wears Dawn Light, around his neck is Coming Dusk, and in his hands he has Shadow Light and The Light Within the Shadows. He finds himself charging through what he sees as the Faded Forest, cutting down strange aberrations like the gibbering mouther. Other hobgoblins flank him. Just as he reaches the temple, a portal opens up in front of him as a humanoid figure comes out. It has a humanoid head but eyes placed randomly all over his body. He smirks and a brilliant purple ray shoots out from one of the eyes in his chest. In the morning everyone is stirring, and Drakir re-enters the hallway, the bird perched on his shoulders. They can see now he's a slender, pitch-black skinned elf with pale hair. His eyes have almost no white and his skin has a sheen to it that looks like liquid shadow is crawling over it at all times. He stops and looks over everyone. "Are we ready?" Locations * Xen'drik Spells * Dex ** Daylight * Drakir ** Animal Friendship ** Beast Bond ** Beast Sense ** Darkness ** Detect Magic ** Levitate Quotes 0:25:09 — 1:00:01 1:19:22 References and Footnotes Category:Xen'drik Category:Episodes